The present invention relates generally to food packaging and more particularly to a food package prepared from paperboard which incorporates a redeemable coupon that is printed directly on the packaging material.
The use of coupons or the like in packaging is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,850 for example, shows a tubular carton structure with an integral interior panel in the form of a coupon. It is also known to include coupons or other inserts in packaging located within an interior compartment (U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,856), or within a pocket formed between an inner, protective film and the package (U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,447). When the package is used for food products, the most important requirement is the necessity of keeping the food and coupon isolated from one another to prevent contamination. For example, if the coupon or insert is included loosely within the food package it should be separately wrapped. If the coupon is included as a part of the package it may be printed directly on a package panel either on the interior or exterior of the package. However, in any case, provisions should be made to make sure the coupon is available to the consumer in such a manner that access is convenient and without the need for the consumer to clean food off the printed material.